<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall of Atlas by Lycan_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453682">The Fall of Atlas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_queen/pseuds/Lycan_queen'>Lycan_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_queen/pseuds/Lycan_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply put, one character is losing his sanity and the other has to deal with him. - A short flash fiction that came to me at the ripe hour of 3am. XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fall of Atlas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked like a nightmare. Hair all over the place, oily and unkempt. His figure slouched, shoulders sagging and his stance an awkward hunch. His shirt was ripped, hardly able to remain on his limbs and his pants were a messy filth of grime and blood.</p><p>“Atlas…” I took a hesitant step forward, my hands shaking slightly at the sight of him. He stood there, his back towards me, head lolled to the side and his muscles twitching violently. Pain shot up my arm, and I winced. It still hurt from the glass I had to crawl through after breaking through the window.</p><p>           He turned slowly, breathing through his mouth and spraying black goo and saliva with each rasping breath he took. I could see it now. His eyes. His eyes were black. There were no irises. Pitch black, as if some demon possessed him. “Atlas....” I breathed. I could feel the tears cascade down my face.</p><p>           He lunged, charging me like some animal. “It’s me, Atlas. It’s me!” I shouted, backing up swiftly as he advanced like a bolt of lightning. I dodged, shoving the back of his head down as he bolted past me. Atlas tumbled to the ground, rolling just to scramble to his feet again and run at me once more.</p><p>           “Atlas, please!” I cried, “It’s me! Snap out of it!” My words fell on deaf ears as he cried out in some animalistic scream, flying at me again. This time he tackled me, bringing us both to the ground. I winced, feeling the rough ground scrape open my skin. He was a mess, teeth, fingers, all desperate for my blood.</p><p>           I shoved him off of me, pushing myself to my feet as fast as I could. Atlas was on his hands and knees now, heaving. He shook his head as if to bring himself back to reality. “K-Kota.” He rasped, saliva and dark liquid spraying from his lips. He looked up, meeting my eyes with his dark, shadowy gaze that was once ocean blue. “Kill me.”</p><p>           “Wh-what?”</p><p>“For fuck sake, do it!”</p><p>“Atlas, I-”</p><p>“Do it!”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Kill me, or I’ll kill you!”</p><p>“Atlas…”</p><p>“Kill me!” His eyes were dark, but his expression was clear as if he’d retailed one last shuddering gasp of sanity. He was frightened. Scared for his life. No, not his life. Mine. He was terrified he would hurt me. “Please, Kota. Please.”</p><p>My chest heaved. I slowly approached him, crouching as I did, eyes following the thin trail of saliva and blood that hung from his lower lip. “I’ll get you help,” I promised. “I swear I can-”</p><p>           Before I could finish, the frightened look on Atlas’s face disappeared, and he was gone once more. He shot up, tackling me once again. Pain shot through my head as my skull hit the pavement. Atlas straddled me, his dark, wild eyes on my exposed neck. I struggled to keep his gnashing teeth away from my face and neck. His fist bunched up my shirt, grappling at my skin.</p><p>           “Atlas!” I shouted desperately. “Please!” It was hard enough keeping him from my face. He was strong, larger than me and much wider. Slowly, his grip on me loosened, and his breathing became less animalistic and ragged. His eyebrows lifted in concern, fear and remorse.</p><p>           “I’m….I’m sorry, Kota...I’m sorry.” He apologized, his voice still rough and sandpaper-like. I gripped his hand in mine. “It’s okay.” I insisted, patting his arm. We were both out of breath, panting and gasping in the dark, quiet street. Suddenly, his panting turned into rasping, and I knew it was starting again. So did he. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Atlas reached down, grabbing the pistol at my hip before cocking it and putting it to the side of his head.</p><p>           “No!”</p><p>            Panic shot through me. I wasn’t about to lose him so soon. He was my best friend. My only friend. I had watched my parents die in front of me, slaughtered like farm animals. Atlas had been my rock since I had met him, the calm and collected person to my reckless and childish antics. He taught me how to grow, show compassion and be the bigger person.</p><p>           In a flash, I reached up, slapping the gun from his hand. Atlas roared out in a burst of rabbit screams. Once more, he grappled the front of my shirt shaking and slamming my head against the ground over and over. Gritting my teeth, I grabbing his jacket and kneed him in the ribs, shoving him off of me.</p><p>“Atlas, please, I’m begging you!” I was crying now, tears falling freely from my eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you! Please come back to me!”</p><p>Atlas pushed himself to his knees, still struggling with the darker part taking over him at the moment. I was getting tired. I could hardly stand, wincing as my leg nearly gave way. One knee still on the ground, I looked up just in time to see Atlas had grabbed a knife from his leg pocket.</p><p>With an inhuman shriek, he turned, swinging the knife at my chest. I propelled myself back to avoid the blade. This allowed Atlas to get on top of me again, this time raising the knife above my chest. As he brought it down, I grabbed his wrists, using all the strength I had left to keep his blade from my heart.</p><p>But Atlas was stronger than me, and his rabid state made him less susceptible to the cautions of pain and stress. His blade drew close and closer, finally digging into the skin above my chest. I cried out in pain as Atlas shoved the knife deeper.</p><p>I kneed him in the side again, rolling out from under him and pushing myself to my feet. Atlas got up just as fast, if not faster, knife already swinging at my chest and neck wildly. I stumbled backwards, each step seeming to be my last.</p><p>Finally, I lunged forward, and so did he. We meet in the middle, my hand grasping his shoulder tightly, him grasping mine. I felt severe pressure digging into my chest, and my heart dropped. I slowly released Atlas and look down, only to see his hand slip from his knife, the blade embedded in his chest.</p><p>A new wave of panic washed over me, new internal pain in my chest. I held his arm, eyes stuck to the blade in Atlas’s chest. I reluctantly looked up, Atlas’s dark eyes on mine. His expression was loose. Human once more, although his eyes remained black as night. Then slowly, he fell, his legs giving way. I caught him, gently guiding him to the pavement.</p><p>“A-Atlas…?” I croaked, my voice on the edge of sobs. He stared up blankly, his gaze unmoving. I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t speak. I gripped his shoulder, more for my support than his. I swallowed a spiked lump in my throat. This couldn’t be happening. I heard myself suck in a wheezing sob, and I gripped the front of his jacket, tears raining from my face to his.</p><p>“Don’t close your eyes, you hear me?” I shouted, my hands balling into fists. Atlas coughed, a choking sort of sound, sending blood and spittle flying everywhere. Soon, his hand slid from his stomach to the ground, and his eyes lost their light.</p><p>Atlas was gone.</p><p>It was ironic. Atlas, being the titan that held the world. My Atlas….he held my whole world. He was my entire world.</p><p>“Come on, don’t leave me...please….” I pleaded. “We have so much to do. It’s too early for you to leave. Please, Atlas! Come back!”</p><p>He never did. And I was never the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may turn this into a larger work, not sure yet. I have.....ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>